


Dark Desires

by RocoRambles, velnoni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Female Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Freeform, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend, Mild Blood, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rarepair, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: "Fine, you're right." She raises a brow and humors him. "It is unfair of me to accuse you without any real experience, even if I still think you're a shitty person. One date and don't try any funny business or I'll beat your ass."A agreement Tanaka soon regrets.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Dark Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Tanaka's appearance is based off a fanart found on [pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/66783562)
> 
> Please be mindful that the creators of this fanfic are well aware of what we wrote and do not condone this in real life, this is a work of fiction. We have brain cells and can tell the difference. If you do not like to read anything concerning the tags then do not read, thank you.

Oikawa locked up the gym doors with an exhausted sigh. It had been a tough practice and he was looking forward to going home and collapsing on his bed. At the thought of rest, he happily hums when all of a sudden something collides with his head and he crashes face-first into the ground. The impact was hard and left him crouching on the floor, gingerly holding his nose. He scowls and whips his head around, ready to give whoever snuck upon him a piece of his mind, but stops and smirks at the sight of Tanaka Ryonosuke glaring down at him, hands on her hips. 

She stood above him and Oikawa whistled in appreciation. "White panties are my favorite, Tanaka-chan. How did you know?" It takes a second for his words to register, but then Tanaka is jumping back, hands clutching the hem of her short skirt down, while she furiously screams at him. But Oikawa isn't listening, as his sharp eyes take in her flustered state. _Cute_ , he thinks to himself. _And so easy to get a reaction out of...I wonder what other reactions I can get out of her_. And for the first time in a long time, volleyball isn't the only priority on his mind as a dark seed plant itself in his mind.

She sneers at the male beneath her with the most malice she could muster. Her eyes trail down to where the captain lays on the floor, cradling his nose from the mild pain. Tanaka was about to go off, yelling at him for being a disgusting pervert, but for once held her tongue back and settled for getting straight to the point. 

"Listen here you nasty boy toy!" she yells out, pointing her index finger accusingly at Oikawa. "If I hear about you trying to go after one of my friends again we're gonna have a little situation, ya hear?!" She punches her fist into her open hand to emphasize her intentions. Everyone knew Oikawa was smooth with the girls, always finding ways to lead one into his bed. They always ended up swooning over him and following him around the school. Even Tanaka wasn't that dense and she'd care less if it wasn't for the fact that she saw the ass trying to hit on one of her classmates earlier. Just the thought of one of them sleeping with Oikawa just to end up being brainwashed was enough to make her skin crawl. 

"Ooo is Tanaka-chan jealous?" was the response she received and she gapes at him bug-eyed at the question, a vein visibly popping up on her forehead. Nothing was stopping her from beating this clown up. Her fist tightens a bit at the thought, Oikawa could certainly use the lesson.

Just as she’s about to square up her shoulders and go through with her thoughts, the captain gets to his feet and at his full height, he towers over her, his broad frame casting a slight shadow over her smaller figure. Tanaka prides herself on her height and athletic build, but she feels minuscule compared to Oikawa. He starts to try to smooth talk Tanaka who was less than impressed. 

"Listen, I didn’t make any of those girls do anything they didn’t want to. I’m pretty sure they very much enjoyed the quality time we spent together if you know what I mean.” Oikawa has the nerve to shoot a wink her way with those words and she opens her mouth to retort when a gentle touch on her lips has her freezing. Oikawa’s pointer finger is pressed against her lips and now he’s leaning down so that his mouth brushes against her earlobe. “Why don’t you give me a chance? Go on one date with me. I promise you’ll see that I’m not all that bad. Don’t you think it’s unfair to judge me without any firsthand experience?”

Her face blooms into a shade of red that would give Nekoma's team uniform a run for their money. Just feeling his breath against her ear was enough for her to take a step back. Tanaka stares at him, sharp eyes scrutinizing him until they widen at what he just said. Oikawa watches as a flurry of emotions run through the second year’s face and he can’t help but smirk when he notices her avoiding eye contact. "And what makes ya' think I'll say yes?" Oikawa observes how her shoulders are hunched up and it's simple to say that Tanaka was like an animal. You needed to approach her calmly to show her you mean no harm. And to show who the boss was around here. 

He bends his neck down a bit till he's eye to eye with her and he smirks at the red flush gracing her cheeks, confusion swimming in her sharp gaze. "You're always talking about equality, equal rights, fairness...Don't you think judging me without any evidence is against all that?" Tanaka instinctively latches onto Oikawa's shoulders in an attempt to keep some space between the two of them, but his words made her think which causes what was supposed to be a harsher push to be merely a gentle hold on him. Oikawa didn't complain and opted for basking in the feel of her hands through his uniform. "Fine, you're right." She raises a brow and humors him. "It is unfair of me to accuse you without any real experience, even if I still think you're a shitty person. One date and don't try any funny business or I'll beat your ass."

A wide smile finds its way onto Oikawa’s milky porcelain skin. He places his own hands-on Tanaka, who quickly pulls away. He doesn't mind...in all due time. Tanaka watches a bit appalled as Oikawa bends down to reach for his fallen backpack. Accidentally her eyes trail along the outline of his shoulder blade poking through his uniform. The uniform fitted him rather well...She shakes her head at the thought and tries to clear her mind. She was only doing this because she had to. 

"Tanaka-chan!" Said person's annoying voice disrupts her thought. Oikawa wiggles his smartphone in front of her face. "Lend me your number! I have just the perfect place we can go to." The way he’s smiling and bubbling up about a potential date that could run amok makes her stutter a bit before she reaches for her phone, albeit with slightly sweaty hands. 

Grabbing a hold of her device, she offers it thinking Oikawa would just grab it from her, but a firm grasp wraps around her entire hand and he is sidling up right next to her, a burning heat on her side as his other hand wraps around her shoulders to input his number. Tanaka freezes at essentially being embraced by Oikawa and she's too aware of the weight of his arm around her and the slight smell of sweat she inhales as Oikawa's chin rests on her head and presses the back of her head against his throat. She could feel his Adam's apple poking through her scalp. As soon as he typed the last digit of his phone number, she grabs his phone and practically leaps a safe distance away from the overly touchy boy before she hastily types her number in his phone, chucking the device at him from her safe spot. "I-I'm free this weekend. Text me what you want to do." And with that she is scrambling away, her chest filled with mixed emotions. Too bad she misses the practically feral predatory look fixed on her as she makes her escape.

The expression on his face darkens as he watches Tanaka's departing silhouette. "Tanaka-chan~♡" he hums in a sing-song tone. Just the thought about how the date will go makes him hug himself, shivering slightly. "Ah...I can't help myself." Tanaka was just too cute for him. To think that there was a girl resistant to his charm only made him more tempted to lure her into his trap. Yes, he thinks to himself. It'll be fun breaking down Tanaka's facade. As Tanaka left the gym with her mind muddled with thoughts on how to deal with Oikawa she kept thinking back to how his body felt overly warm against her own, how he didn't hesitate to wrap himself around her. Slowing her steps down, she touches her lip in the same place he did and she suddenly shouts out loud, scaring someone passing by. Two could play at the game. "I'll make sure to knock his ass off at how amazing this stupid date will go!"

* * *

Texts were exchanged and the weekend quickly arrived. Oikawa patiently waits in front of the dessert shop they'd agreed to meet at and plays on his phone until he feels a presence stop in front of him. Looking up he freezes at the sight before him. Tanaka's wearing a white tank top that isn't form-fitting, but it's snug enough that Oikawa gets a good look at the figure she usually covers under the school blazer. His eyes continue trailing down to the short denim shorts she's wearing and he subconsciously licks his lips at the sight of tanned, muscular legs completely on view. "Oi, eyes up here, asshole!" Tanaka is furiously blushing as she shoves Oikawa into the shop. "I thought you were supposed to be proving me wrong about you. Ya sure ain't doing a good job of it. Don't leer at girls, ya perv!" Oikawa chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders. "I can't help it, Tanaka-chan. You're just so beautiful and I never see you in anything other than our school uniform." Tanaka continues to rant and shove him forward, but her heart flutters at his praise.

"Y-Yeah?" she stutters slightly, running a hand through her hair and goes to look him up and down. He wore a simple short sleeve black shirt with the collar unbuttoned a bit with fitting jeans that showed off his athletic physique. His hair, like usual, was styled to curve at the side, framing his face. When he starts walking ahead of her, Tanaka rolls her eyes and replies curtly. "At least you don't look like a fashion disaster." It was a backhanded compliment but it was what she could muster at the moment. 

"Was that a compliment. Tanaka-chan?" "Absolutely not!" She yells loudly and opts for smacking him upside his head. Oikawa merely laughs at her reaction before guiding her to the booth that he'd booked. "Ladies first," Oikawa almost purrs and Tanaka mumbles a “whatever” before plopping down on the cushion seat, sliding down to the end. She bristled a bit when Oikawa slid in right beside her, their arms touching. Oikawa held up two menus in his hand with a small smile. "Who said you could sit next to me? Ya trying to get handsy under the table?" 

Oikawa gasps dramatically. "How could you think so poorly of me, Tanaka-chan? I figured this was the easiest way to share our dessert. The portions here are too big for each of us to get our own, so I figured we could just sit next to each other and share one." Oikawa had a point...Tanaka's been here before and their ice cream floats are heavenly, but also overwhelmingly large. Plus it saved on money. "Fine! But I have my eyes on ya," she hisses at him as her hands rise in a karate chop form. Oikawa laughs and ruffles her long locks. "Have some faith in me." Tanaka flinches at the touch and moves to squeeze even further into the booth, but Oikawa just takes that as a cue to sprawl out and his thigh is now pressed up against her, his arm is spread out and resting on the booth behind her back, and she feels trapped.

Two could play at that game. Never one to back down from a challenge Tanaka retaliates. A bit aggressively, she spreads her legs as well, putting one on top of his own. Her lips pulled up into a smile of mockery when Oikawa cheeks puff up, a tinge of pink dusting them. Finally, she was gaining the upper hand of the situation, and after a few minutes passed she decided to strike up a conversation to see what the himbo was into besides volleyball.

"So what do you do besides play volleyball and sexually harass girls?" Oikawa shifts his gaze from the warm leg curled around his inner thigh. 

"You might find it a bit silly, but Iwa-chan and I go out looking for UFOs and aliens a lot. Well, I'm looking for aliens and he's looking for Godzilla." There's a pause before Tanaka is letting out an ugly brash laugh. Embarrassed and irritated, Oikawa fully turns to her, his free hand gripping her bare thigh harshly as he leans forward until they're nose to nose. "It's not funny," he seethes at her. All amusement has flushed out of Tanaka and she lets out a whimper. Oikawa's grip is so tight and she's never been touched so high up her thigh before...so close to an area she doesn't want to think about.

Her thigh bucks a little in his tight hold and she freezes up, unable to think up an excuse for this predicament. "You're too close" she half whispers, pushing her back up against the wall. It did little to space herself from Oikawa who was leering over her with his eyes. "Oh? Is Tanaka-chan a bit nervous?" He squeezes his hand on her thigh, fingernails scraping against the fabric of her shorts and he moves closer till their noses touch. He could hear Tanaka breathing heavily and his eyes trail down to the pink lip gloss she decided to wear. Oikawa licks his hungrily before completing pulling off of her, the tension immediately leaving his face. "Kidding!"

Tanaka awkwardly laughs. Trying to get the ambiance back to where it was, she asks about the aliens and they proceed to exchange stories about aliens, her older sister, and her abysmal test grades. Just as they agree that it might be a good idea for Oikawa to tutor her in some of the subjects she's struggling with, their ice cream float arrives. Oikawa digs in first, scooping a generous spoonful of vanilla ice cream and whipped cream on his spoon, but instead of eating it himself, he lifts it to Tanaka's mouth. "Open wide, Tanaka-chan!" Tanaka fights the instinctive urge to push his hand away from her and obediently opens her mouth as wide as it can go, eating the offered food. She is on a date and she did promise to show Oikawa that she could be as good on a date as any other girl. 

Arousal stirs in Oikawa as he stares at her licking around her mouth, trying to clean up the spots of whipped cream that accidentally smudged her face and before he can even comprehend what he's doing, his thumb is wiping off the mess on her face and bringing the dirtied digit to his mouth. He sucks on it while staring into Tanaka's eyes. There's an unfamiliar coil in Tanaka's stomach as she watches Oikawa and she feels pinned to the spot by his gaze. Finger sufficiently licked clean, Oikawa smirks at Tanaka. "Tanaka-chan, you're so messy!" Tanaka splutters as she grabs her spoon and shoves it into the float. "You don't need to feed me. I can eat on my own!"

Oikawa watches the flustered girl shove the spoon into her mouth, eyes are drawn to the little bump in her throat as she swallows the sweet treat. He couldn't help but laugh at her determination to prove herself to him, she was just far too adorable in her own right. Just as he was about to take a scoop of his own, Tanaka pokes his cheek for his attention. "Oi! Open your mouth." She wiggled the spoon full of ice cream in the air, waiting for him to eat it. When Oikawa gives her the same piercing look from earlier she returns it with a toothy grin, watching as he opens his mouth to lick the ice cream off the spoon. Tanaka watched as Oikawa's pink lips pulled off the spoon, his Adam's apple shuffling a bit as he swallowed. 

"Ah!" He presses his hand to his cheek dramatically and Tanaka snorts at his antics. "Tanaka-chan feeding me this makes it sweeter!" Bemusement fills Oikawa's body as Tanaka shoves him a bit, laughing a bit too loudly at his corny joke. The girl couldn't help but feel her chest warm-up at the genuine laugh Oikawa gave her. It was nothing like during their matches. Shaking her head, she was unaware of the smile she wore. "Shut up and finish the food you himbo." And much to the second year's surprise, the date went well.

They go on a few more dates, which also all go smoothly, but soon enough finals are around the corner, and Tanaka desperately needed to buckle down and study. Her coach had told her she might not be able to play volleyball anymore if she didn't pass the upcoming exams. The thought of not being able to do what she loved most had her frantically searching for any solution and she soon finds herself alone in her room with Oikawa as they hover over the multitude of textbooks and notes scattered all over her bedroom floor.

Oikawa and Tanaka are seated right next to each other as Tanaka intensely studies the papers in front of her and Oikawa leans over her, hovering right above her. But his attention is hardly on the text lying in front of them. Instead, he's focused on how small Tanaka seems underneath his hovering figure, the emptiness of her house (her parents and sister are conveniently away for the week on some business trip or other obligations), and how naive and trusting she is of the predator she's let into her room. 

It was slightly embarrassing when she had asked Oikawa to help her study, he gave her shit for asking and she had to smack him upside the head again before he childishly accepted her request. Now she sat on the floor of her room in a loose white tank top and some basketball shorts, unaware of how Oikawa's eyes leered at the dip between her chest. The sound of the pencil scribbling in her notebook was the only noise in the silent room. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she fills in the blank equation. 

"That's wrong Ryu-chan~" he plucks her pencil from her hands before erasing the equation and explaining where she went wrong with the calculation. The male felt his chest stutter when she punched her hand in realization. "Got it, thanks!" She plucks the pencil from his fingers, the male silently enjoying when their fingers meet. As she tries the formula again she pushes her hair back. "Oi. Can you get scrunchie from the drawer over there? Hair is driving me nuts," she asked, her eyes never drifting away from the notebook. It seems like she started trusting Oikawa a bit more after seeing how kind he was when they were alone. 

Oikawa retrieves the scrunchie and settles behind Tanaka. "Let me tie your hair for you, Tanaka-chan. Focus on studying." Tanaka's focus is still on the notes in front of her and she just vaguely nods in agreement. Oikawa tangles his hand in her dyed locks, pulling and brushing the strands together. He uses more force than necessary as he grabs her hair from the roots, pulling Tanaka's head back with his motion and he feels his cock twitch at the guttural moan she releases at the harsh action. "Sorry, sorry! I'm not used to this," he quickly chirps out as he continues tying Tanaka's long locks into a ponytail. She just grunts in acknowledgment as she continues to study. Oikawa smirks at his work and he clenches his jaw at the thought of how easily he could control her movement with just a harsh tug on the long ponytail swaying back and forth with every nod and shake of Tanaka's head. 

Silence falls over the two of them and unconsciously Tanaka begins to lean into Oikawa touch, his fingers grazing her scalp soothingly. She didn't realize that she was practically sitting in his lap. Watching silently, he coils her dyed locks around his fingers, pressing himself against her to smell the conditioner she used earlier. The older of the two couldn't help but wonder if Tanaka knew what she was doing to him or if she was that dumb to let him get so close. But it didn't matter. 

"Mm...how's this?" When she twists her body to look up at her tutor, Oikawa could see right down her shirt, see how her chest is pushed together by the bra she wears, her face pretty close to him. Her eyes trail down to where he was staring and she started to raise her voice out of annoyance. "H-Hey." Upon realization of how close they were, she started to pull herself away until the grip on her hair tightened. "Oikawa let go of my-" she grunts when he tugs her down into his lap, her eyes widening when she feels something long and warm pressing against her backside. 

Oikawa hisses at the feeling of Tanaka unconsciously rubbing against his dick. He shifts her in his arms until she's fully grinding against the throbbing erection straining against his pants. His hands have snuck beneath the loose white tank top she's wearing and they are rolling, flicking, twisting, and pulling the sensitive nubs. Tanaka can't help but throw her head back against Oikawa's shoulder as she lewdly moans at the sensations she's feeling for the first time in her life. "St-stop, p- please- NGH-" She's never been with a man before and the foreign feeling she's experiencing in her core and sensitive nubs has her at Oikawa's mercy. Tears begin to brim in her eyes, but she can't deny the pleasure she feels as she bounces on the hardening shape of Oikawa's groin.

Oikawa purrs at how Tanaka's hips move against his erection. It’s amazing how warm she is against him, if he didn't know any better it felt as if they were already naked. "Oh..." he almost sounds sad when Tanaka starts to beg him to stop his ministrations. He lowers his head a bit to run his pink tongue against the edge of her ear, noting how she freezes up. She is so sensitive, thinks Oikawa.

"But Ryu-chan you're sending mixed signals. Are you sure you want me to stop?" He rolls his thumb around her hardened nipples, pinching as hard as he could. The groan Tanaka gives him almost makes him lose himself but he keeps it together. He waited far too long for this. "Just look at you Ryu-," he pauses to place a hand on the back of her shirt, pushing her back out till she arches. "Even when I do push you away you're still grinding against me. Do you know what that means? Hmm?"

Tanaka is unable to respond coherently with her mouth wide open, drool trickling out the side as her hips continue desperately shaking for more contact. "It means you want this...you love this, you pretty little slut. _My pretty little slut_. No one's ever made you feel like this before. Who's the only one who can make you feel like this?" Tanaka doesn't answer, too overwhelmed by the new feelings of lust and arousal rising inside her. Oikawa roughly pulls her head back with a harsh tug on her swinging ponytail. "Answer me," he snarls. "Y-you! Only you can make me feel like this," Tanaka practically wails. Oikawa smiles and with the hand not twisted in Tanaka's hair, he begins to push down her basketball shorts and panties along with his pants and boxers, his cock springing out. He slips himself between Tanaka, allowing her dripping pussy to soak his hard length with her juices.

Each touch and grasp from Oikawa feels like electricity running through her body. Never had she felt like this. The confusion was the first thing that came to her when she answered Oikawa. Did she truly want this? She lets out another wanton moan when he pressed his index finger just above her clit. Although her mind was beginning to muddle from hypersensitivity, she manages to place a hand on Oikawa's cock, squeezing to the point that it becomes painful. She smirks a bit when she hears him grunt in pain. "G-Get off!" She hisses lowly. She should've never trusted the bastard. The grip on her hair tightens and she holds back a groan, eager to get some footing and probably beat the shit out of him.

Oikawa is enraged at Tanaka's retaliation. "You fucking bitch!" He wraps both his hands around her throat, choking her with an increasingly tightening grip until Tanaka's hands release their hold on him and claw at the vice around her neck. Oikawa throws her down to the ground, one hand still firmly gripping her throat while the other hand works to completely remove all their clothing waist down. Tanaka continues her attack on Oikawa's hand, lashing out and leaving behind trails of scratch marks as she fights to breathe. Her legs attempt to kick him off of her, but Oikawa digs his knees into her sensitive inner thighs, effectively pinning her down painfully. 

She screams out in rage, coughing due to her currently limited air supply. Oikawa hovering over her with such tenacity in his eyes is enough to make her keep jerking around in his hold. With a free hand, she claws at his cheek, eyes narrowed into slits. "T-The only bitch here is you!" She manages to growl out, her lips pursing together before she spits in his left eye. The sudden attack makes Oikawa loosen his grip around her neck and Tanaka's hand desperately scrambles against the floor for anything to use as leverage. She pauses when her fingertips come in contact with the math textbook from earlier and quickly she grips it, slamming it across Oikawa's head. The sound of the book colliding with Oikawa's head, him yelling out her name- the way he now lays on the floor with a venomous glare directed at her makes her stomach churn with disgust and something else she didn't want to admit. With no time to waste she scoots herself away from the teen, her bedroom door just inches away. "F-Fuck!" she cussed out.

She doesn't care that she's currently half-naked. She doesn't care that she probably looks like a mess. All she cares about is escaping. All she cares about is making it out of the house where she can scream for help. She lunges for her bedroom door and her fingers graze the knob when a strong force slams her into the ground. Dazed from the impact, but still fueled by instincts, she blindly flails around in an attempt to dislodge the heavier figure on top of her. Oikawa grabs her by the base of her ponytail and slams her face into the ground and Tanaka moans in pain, but he doesn't let up his actions and continues to repeatedly slam her face into the hard ground until her nose is a bleeding mess and she is sobbing, all fight gone from her as she tries to curl in on herself and begs him to stop. She just wants the pain to stop. She just wants everything to stop. 

He breathes heavily as he pushes her head once more into the cold, desolate floor for the proper measure. Just this action alone was enough for Tanaka to realize that something terrible would happen to her. And it's all her fault. As she curled up, cries dripping incredulously off her now bruised lips she feels a large warm hand encompass her face. Her body is aching, her head mostly, but Oikawa twists her upper part till she is looking him directly in the eye. The scratch from earlier is now welting on his cheek, the same for the ones littered on his arms. Oikawa stares down at her with eyes once filled with warmth, now voided with lust and anger. 

"Ryu-chan...I can call you that right? It doesn't matter. Look what you made me do to your pretty face." His voice no longer held a playful tone, instead replaced with a flat and stoic tone. He trails a milky white finger down her bruising cheek, her eyes following him, before moving it to where blood dripped from her. He visibly shudders as he admires how her blood looked on his fingers. Absolutely dazzling. "Ryu-chan. Ryu-chan. Hey, look at me." When her eyes, now wet with tears, connect with his, he smiles. "Do you think you can behave for me?"

Tanaka rapidly nods her head and Oikawa leans down to gently kiss her on the lips despite the blood still flowing down her face into their connected mouths. "Good girl, Ryu-chan. I can make you feel so good. You don't want to feel pain anymore, right?" He continues cooing gentle words into her ear as he guides her body until she's laying on her back underneath him. Tears still stream from Tanaka's eyes as she lets Oikawa position her as he pleases. Anything to keep him from hurting her anymore. Oikawa continues to softly kiss her as his fingers begin trailing all over her body leaving tingling sensations in their wake. And oh...this does feel nice and Tanaka closes her eyes as she enjoys the soothing sensations. Unseen by her, Oikawa smirks as he feels the tension exit her body and he almost moans in excitement when she hesitantly reciprocates the kiss. "That's right, Ryu-chan. Look at how good I can make you feel when you behave. I don't like hurting you, so just listen to me ok." 

She looks up at him slightly dazed and frowns a bit at his words before carefully nodding. Her head was still hurting from the abuse inflicted by Oikawa and it was evident that if nothing went his way she would feel the physical aftermath of it. She watches as Oikawa runs his hands against her waist, thumbs jutting out to rub circles just under her stomach. A soft moan makes Oikawa continue his ministrations, fingers gliding across her body with skill. He is the grandmaster and she is the piano to be tuned to his liking. When he lifts her thighs apart, minding the blue welts he is happy to see that her pussy is indeed glistening with arousal. "Oh...just look at you." He shakes his head in disbelief. He looks at her with pity which makes her slightly annoyed and tempted to say something back. He coos. "You're a virgin. Aren't you?"

Tanaka flushes. "Y-yeah. So what?!" Oikawa smiles and lightly kisses a trail down her inner thigh until his face is directly in front of the dripping hole and teasingly blows. "H-HEY! Stop that! That's nasty. Get your face away from there." Tanaka reaches down to shove Oikawa away, but a bruising grip on her wrist makes her wince. "What did I just say about behaving?" Oikawa's voice is all venom and it makes Tanaka's bruises and wounds throb. She chokes back a sob as she lays back down, fingers clenched so tightly in a fist that the nails dig into her skin. Oikawa presses one last kiss to her inner thigh in approval at her obedience before ravenously devouring her soaked cunt.

She wasn't ready for how the flat of his tongue would feel against her folds, the nubs of his tastebuds creating amazing friction and she nearly _keens_. A broken high pitch moan is pushed out of her as she feels Oikawa's tongue getting busy. It was amazing how the warmth of his tongue was enough to make any tension in her body just disappear. Tanaka found herself torn between wanting to push Oikawa off or letting him continue. She raises a hand to do the former but drops it when the volleyball player sucks on her clitoris, her thighs squeezing his head on both sides. "F-Fuck...stop it, man..." She is so lost and confused in the sea of lust and pain. Oikawa merely watches Tanaka's expression, enjoying how she struggles to fight off the inevitable. She starts to squirm when he begins talking against her folds. "You taste good Ryu-chan~ This must be fate. It has to be." 

"Ah...fuck off ya little shit…," she all but groans out, her free hand covering her now flushed and humiliated face.

Something is growing in the pit of her stomach and Tanka pales. Shit, she's about to cum. No, no, no she doesn't want to cum...not in front of Oikawa and not because of Oikawa. "Oi, st-stop it...It's too much..." She moves to push him away again, but Oikawa just grabs both her wrists in his hands as he continues his ministrations. He can feel her body tensing more and more and he can feel her pussy twitching...just a little more...he sucks harshly on her clit and that's all it takes for Tanaka 's spine to arch, her mouth to fling wide open in a silent scream, and her eyes to roll back as she orgasms. 

But Oikawa doesn't relent and he continues to lick and suck, making lewd slurping noises as Tanaka writhes and screams in overstimulation. "Th-AH-that's enough. Pl-please -OH- no more! Please, please, please...." Tanaka's words start making less and less sense as Oikawa continues his assault. Only when Tanaka is in tears does Oikawa give one last suck to her throbbing clit and move away as he positions himself so that his cock aligns with her soaked hole. 

Her legs are slack from her first orgasm and more so from the overstimulation. All her senses are on high alert as she gasps for air. Although she was already crying beforehand it was nothing compared to how she is sobbing now. Tears stream down her now extremely red face as she weakly tries to push Oikawa away from her leg. His erection looks far too intimidating and the worst part is that it’s going to go into her. "O-Oikawa...wait!" She weakly pushes herself against the back of the door to sit upright before giving him a small smile. "Can you...can you..." she looks away before gently caressing his hand. Tanaka exhales “It's my first time." She prayed this would work. "I have some condoms and lube in my top drawer." Oikawa studies her face carefully with an unreadable expression and watches as she struggles to crawl close to him. The stutter in her words is evident, but she refuses to go down without a fight. This is her last chance. "Can ya get them for me? If we're gonna do this, we'll do it right." The drawer is only a few feet away from Oikawa. 

Oikawa smiles and gently brings her in for another kiss. "Of course, Ryu-chan. I'll make sure your first time is perfect." He gets up and the instant his back is to her, she once again lunges for the bedroom door and this time successfully escapes. Oikawa's angry screams have her trembling legs moving even faster as she rushes to the outside door. She's so close, but fear ignites within her as she hears his heavier footsteps drawing closer and closer to her. Her hand is just about to unlock the front door when strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and spin her around. Any gentleness Oikawa had shown earlier is gone and all that remained was the fury in his eyes. 

He brings his hand up and strikes her across the face so hard that she finds herself on the floor cradling her bruised cheek, but Oikawa's not done with his punishment. He cruelly kicks her in the gut and she gasps as she curls in on herself clutching the abused part. She's still coming to grips with all the pain when she feels a weight on her head. Oikawa is pressing her face into the ground with his foot and Tanaka sobs in humiliation. "You're being such a bad girl, Ryu-chan. Brats don't deserve nice things. You lost any chance of this being pleasant for you. But if you learn to behave, maybe next time will be better for you." Tanaka freezes at his words. "Next time? There's not going to be a next time, you sick fuck!" Oikawa presses his foot even harder into her face which silences her. "You still don't get it, Ryu-chan? Of course, there's going to be a next time. And there'll be the next time after that and on and on. This isn't just a one-time thing. This is your life now."

No. No. He couldn't be serious right? This had to be all a dream. It had to. She wanted it to be a dream so badly, but the foot is pressed into her face is indeed the reality of her situation. She grits her teeth in pain when he applies more pressure to her now bruised face and curls up more, cradling her aching stomach. She feels so powerless in this position, nothing she does will stop Oikawa and now it is dawning on her that his words were final. Oikawa pauses when he feels the edge of Tanaka's lips move.

“Speak up, Ryu-chan." She whispers just audibly enough for him to hear. "You're gonna rape me...you lied." Her eyes trail up to the now disheveled Oikawa. Just like her he only had a top on, but disgustingly enough his erection is awake. He is getting off to this, she figured. "You're a liar. I thought you would prove me wrong." She exhales deeply before pushing his foot off her face. The ponytail he made came undone and Tanaka’s hair fell into her face, casting a looming shadow. Oikawa's eyes widen at the sudden display of intimidation. Even after being beaten up Tanaka still had the strength to talk back, to even glare at him. He watches stiffly as Tanaka weakly claws at his leg, nails sinking deep into his calves that would later leave red crescent marks. She is so beautiful. 

"Ryuunosuke..." He breathes her name and he bends down to make eye contact with her, eyes staring deep into ones that reflect hatred. "This is why I like you." He places a hand in her hair, patting it gently before his grip tightens. "And now I'm going to show you. Whether you like it or not." He needs this, he waited far too long. Oikawa stands, enjoying the screams of pain and how Tanaka's body sounds being dragged on the wooden floor. There is a pink blush on his face, he was ecstatic.

He drags her back to her bedroom where he tosses her onto the bed and pins her down with his legs as he strips his shirt off. Now completely naked he reaches down to also remove Tanaka's tank top, but Tanaka uses her still free arms to stop him. Irritated, Oikawa backhands her across the face so hard her nose begins to bleed again and Tanaka lets him remove her top without any more fuss. "Ryu-chan, I really do hate hurting you." Oikawa is tenderly stroking her face, but there's only hunger in his gaze. He does hate hurting her, but he loves the way she looks painted red...Oikawa once again lines himself up with Tanaka's now dry pussy, but he could care less as he shoves his entire length into her, relishing in how tight she feels around him. "Fuck, Ryu-chan. You're so tight, so perfect. It's like you were made for me." He continues his sickening train of praise, but Tanaka isn't paying attention as she screams in pain from the forced intrusion. "Oikawa, stop! You're too big. Take it out. Please take it out!" But Oikawa is only spurred on by the desperate tone in her voice and he begins roughly thrusting into her at a rapid pace, his hands gripping her waist so tight she's sure to have finger-shaped bruises there afterward. 

As soon as he thrusts into her for the first time there is no joy. There isn’t anyone whispering in her ear lovingly like the stories her friends told her, there isn't any pause for her to adjust. Nothing feels good. He is too big for her tight snatch and the forceful intrusion leaves her feeling raw and disgusting. Her screams won’t reach anyone and she cries out Oikawa's name when the friction from his thrust hits her hymen. She didn't think she had any more tears, but they start to stream down her face, mixing with the blood as Oikawa takes her virginity. "I hate you...hate you so much." But Oikawa doesn’t hear, his mind is elsewhere in a frenzy, enjoying the tightness of her pussy, how she starts to bleed on his cock. She hates his pathetic face, it’s all she can look at. Her stomach starts to coil in familiarity and she releases a choked moan when he lowers his lips to her perky tits. 

Oikawa continues his relentless pace as he takes a hardening nipple into his mouth and rolls the other in between his dexterous fingers. Tanaka hates herself for the way she starts to moan and how her pussy begins to coat itself with lubrication, but Oikawa's been around and he knows exactly what he's doing. She doesn't stand a chance as he continues sucking and twisting her sensitive nubs and fuck her eyes widen when Oikawa's cock drag across something inside of her. Oikawa smirks and aims for that same spongy spot over and over again. "Wha-what are you doing? St-stop that. Ah! Pl-please stop it." It's an unfamiliar pleasure for Tanaka and she wants to die from humiliation. How could she be feeling so good while she's being raped? How could she be feeling so good while Oikawa is using her as nothing but a sex toy to get off in? But the pleasure is so new to her that she can't help it as her cunt begins to tighten and she's reaching a peak higher than anything she's felt before. 

"That's it, Ryu-chan. I want you to fall apart because of me. Come on. Cum for me." Oikawa uses his free hand to furiously rub her neglected clit and it's the combination of every one of her sensitive spots being stimulated at the same time that brings Tanaka to an overwhelmingly strong climax. Oikawa releases an animalistic growl as he plunges even faster and harder into her tight quivering walls. "Fuck, your pussy is squeezing so hard on me. It's like it doesn't want to ever let me go." All it takes is a few more thrusts and Oikawa is releasing his seed deep inside of her while he forces her to look him in the eyes.

Her mouth falls open in a silent scream, drool falling as she arches, squirting all over Oikawa’s cock. Everything leaves her feeling tingly inside and the feeling of being overstimulated starts to become unbearable as Oikawa chases for his release. Her eyes threaten to close but Oikawa's hand on her face makes her stay awake. It is strange how she finds his face so handsome, even as he is raping her. He is concentrating on her and only her. Did it mean someone likes her...right? The thought disappears as she grunts when she feels the hot sliminess of his seed filling her womb and silently thanks her sister for tossing a bottle of pills her way a few weeks beforehand. A silence falls on the two of them and Tanaka stares up at Oikawa with an unreadable expression. It was over right? He would finally leave her alone and never show his face. That's what she wanted to believe, but in the back of her head, all she wants is to kiss him. Her eyes trail to his now bruised lips and they linger there until Oikawa moves closer.

"Ryu-chan." She looks away from him.

Oikawa gently but firmly turns Tanaka's face towards him. She wants to hate him, she does, but she swears she sees a glimmer of affection in his chocolate-brown gaze, and that sets her heart aflutter. He’s so handsome and he made her feel so good...Her thoughts trail off when she feels his lips gently kissing her and she sinks into it. All she knows and feels is love for the brunette who’s caressing her. Oikawa smiles as he feels Tanaka wrap her arms around the back of his neck as she returns the kiss. “Ryu-chan, you’ll be mine, right?” Something deep inside of Tanaka makes her pause at his words and she hesitates, but then Oikawa is kissing her gently again and looking at her with such tenderness that she finds herself saying yes...and she means it. Yes, she loves Oikawa. He’ll take care of her. He’ll make her feel good. And with that last thought, she falls completely into his embrace.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the brain cells start to work. I had a lot of fun rping this :)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, appreciated greatly.


End file.
